Prince of the Night
by Redlighting234
Summary: For centuries the king of the vampires has hidden in the shadows after the 1st war of vampires and wizards. Watching and waiting as centuries pass, all but thought of as a myth by most. Waiting for the day for his love to be born and to gain the ultimate power to control the human and wizarding world. This story will have slash, and m-preg. Inspired by Garden of Eden. Slow update
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The birth of the prince**

 **Hey I'm back with this story, and this time I'm happy with how I've written it. It is still inspired by the garden of eden story but since I've written the new version it has had an evolution and become my own version of Harry Potter with a vampire twist.**

 **Ps: I hope you enjoy this version and tell me what you think. Also I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to the lovely and ever talented J.K. Rowling.**

Their was a silence throughout the room and a man sat upon his throne in an elegant manner with his eye's closed. His face appeared perfectly relaxed as if what he was thinking didn't bother him in the slightist. The man shifted in his throne to lean over on to his left side. When his eye's widen in shock and looked around the room to only see that he was alone, dropping his self composure.

He clutched at his chest as he felt an agonizing pain that was like nothing he felt before. It was so agonizing that he clutched at his throne as he tried to regain his barings. After awhile he felt an instant connection to his soul that had never hit him before. He could feel the beating heart of the one who was to be his and his alone.

He could hear the soft cries of his soul mate and he sent out his magic in an attempt to comfort this newest treasure of his. A treasure that he would become both protective and posseive of in the coming years.

He let out a noise of pain before it finally stopped and he felt nothing but joy. After thousand's of years of waiting his joy had finally made it's way into the world. Smirking he felt like he had just been reborn and all the amibiton came flowing back into his mind. These had stopped after that fateful day centuries ago when that cursed woman broke his heart into pieces.

 _" No, I musn't think of that woman anymore! She won't ruin my new found joy, I'll make sure of it!"_

The man in question was thought of as a myth and legend by muggles and wizards alike. This man was the king of the vampires and the first to be born after they were created. The king of the vampires was born during a time when Greece was divided into many states and he hailed from the small country of Macedonia which would later produced Alexander the Great.

It was twenty years after was born that he could be found bleeding on the steps of Hades temple after an attack by the very people he considered friends. At that moment one of the first and most powerful vampire been born by the will of Hades and sought revenge on those who he considered friends. Afterwards he wandered the earth until the legend of the king was born in the minds of humanity and spread across the globe.

For centuries he wandered from the Persian empire to the Egyptian empire to the Ottoman empire. He travel to Russia, India, China, Rome, France, England, Germany, Spain and more building numbers in his vampire army. Soon after that he began to make moves to take over the earth as its king when he came upon that cursed woman.

Shaking his head out of thoughs before she dragged him back into her alluring grip that she had held him in for centuries. Stepping off of his throne as he wandered into the moonlight that casted a glow on his features. The glowing moon revealed a man of average height that was built in a lean and lanky form.

The man looked both young and handsome with aristocratic features that were seductive looking to the human eye. His hair was the color of raven feathers that was soft to sense of touch and his hair was cropped in many layers that covered his head like feathers. A feathery fring covered his left eye mid way giving him a sense of mystery. Opening his eyes to reveal eyes stained crimson by the sins of men whose lust and greed created him.

He wore a plain black dress shirt, along with a pair of neat black slacks as pants and black dress shoes on his feet. Covering his hand were a pair of silk black dress gloves and a glowing sliver ring that held a blood red stone at its center.

Walking down the stairs swiftly as though this news renewed the enegry that he had been lacking for so long. Coming into his vision was a man of anglo-saxon origin who long lucious blond hair and glowing crimson eyes. He wore the same outfit but with a long , silky black trench coat.

 _" My lord you seem more energetic than normal?"_

The sinfully, handsme gave him a vicious smile before responding _" Let's just say I've been given a reason to be happy once again."_

He finished walking down the stairs as he said _" Summon the various general's into the throne room, tell them it is most important for them to be here!"_ Walking over to the window that reflected the moon down on him as he heard the door close once more. He reached into his pockets with the utter most care as his hand caressed the object as it was pulled out.

In his palm was a beautiful necklace that would make most people feel envy but it was also very rich for how much it was worth. The necklace was made of pure gold and fitted around the neck like a chocker. It held three swirls that had gleaming, little diamonds placed on on the golden outlines that led to the middle of each swirl that held a gleaming gem. The swirl on the left held a shining cut of emerald while the right side held the brightest cut of sapphire. In the middle there was a diamond that glemed like a shining nova when it touched the sun or moon light.

Walking back over to his throne as he waved the light back into the darkness that covered the room as he needed to make an impression on his followers as the king of darkness. Lightning one candle that was placed near his throne has he sat down again. Lounging in his throne has his face was casted in a half glow from the candle light while the other side was covered in complete darkness. The only thing that popped out from the darkness was a single glowing pupil. Silently he smirked as his eyes darted around the room as his most powerful generals made their way into the room for the first time in many centuries.

He read the mood with ease noting the confusion of each of his generals. Speaking up in a powerful yet soft voice _" It seems that you are all confused as to why I've called you all here?"_

Hearing the mumers of his various generals that reflected their curiosity. This gave him cause to slightly smirk as he said in an hypnotic voice _" I tell you why, the Prince of the night has been born at last"_ A passionate and unguarded look entered his eyes as he said this.

The mumers grew excited at this revelation and a voice asked _" What shall we do now my lord, should we find the little prince and protect him?!"_ His eyes landed on a shadowy figure with long white hair that reached her ribs and a pair of harsh crimson eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved kimono that's sleeves touched at her knees, underneath a pair of silk black pants and black boots.

 _" We shall leave the prince alone for now, after I cannot take him away until he reaches his twenth birthday. I have other plans at the moment!"_ getting up from his throne as he came into the light and spoke again _" However if you should find him by accident inform me of everything you see."_

He allowed those word to sink in as he read the mood of the room with ease and decided to take his next course as everything began to fall into place the way he had envisioned it for centuries.

 _"As for the other reason I've called you here tonight! I think it's time we take our place in light once more! We shall become apart of the world stage once more, this time they will not forget that the myths and legends are real! We the forgotten will become feared in the world once again as the thing that goes bump in the night!"_ spoken in a powerful and strong tone that sent all of his generals into cheers of joy and happniess.

Smirking at this as he finished his speech _" See to it that we are ready to begin our ascension towards power once again on tomorrow's eve!"_ Wordless he watched each general leave the room happier than when they had entered.

Walking over to the window as he stared out into the night sky as he muttered _" After all this will be my gift to my beloved. A world where vampires can exist in the open and never hunted down by the foolish wizards just as it was centuries ago!"_ Suddenly a storm of crows flew through the night sky to deliver letters to vampires leaders across the world and their many cities hidden in the darkness.

 _" Everything is going according to plan and soon I will never feel lonely again."_ A flash of pain appeared in his heart as he though of that time when he had just been born and needed to be given hope. Sharply he looked up as he said _" What are you still doing here, Lucius?"_

Lucius spoke up in his charming voice " _You seem so much more happier than you have in centuries , my lord. I merely want to congratulate you on your wonderful gift that's been given to you."_

 _" It is just like you to always use grandoise words to express your feelings."_ Continuing to stare out at the window as he enjoyed the view that the window brought him. _" Is that all you wanted to say."_

Lucius then spoke up again " I haven't seen you this happy since" he became sharply cut off by _" Do not speak of that time or woman!"_ Lucius decided to take the conversation to something else _" It will take time to gather the forces, what are we doing tomorrow night?"_

 _" We're going to make our first move in this game by raiding an important vampire hunting zone."_ Lucius nodded his head and he asked another question _" Are you sure that you don't want the prince of the night brough here to protect him. After all you have been alone for centuries can you handle twenty more years of lonliness."_

 _" It doesn't matter anymore, I have been alone for centuries what's difference does it make if it's twenty more years. I'm patient, the wait will be worth it for I will never be alone again. As for protecting him as you know I recieve my first vision of him the day he turns sixteen I shall place a charm on this necklace to tell me anything and everything."_ He gently pulled out a necklace and held it close to his heart.

 _" Also by the time I find my beloved, we shall have gathered the power we used to have and nothing will harm him then! After all I will be once again regarded as a powerful being that world will fear once again! My myth will once again be considered real! What better protection he could have!_

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lucius closed the door. Gently smiling at the necklace that held in his palms. This would be the first of many gifts that he would share with his beloved. For there was nothing he wouldn't do for his beloved prince of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Forgotten Memories**

 **Thank you to all of those who reviewed chapter one, here is the second chapter and the plot is heating up. Harry gets to see the king of the vampires for the first time, however they don't get a chance to speak but don't worry next chapter they will definitely have a little chat.**

 **Ps: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't own Harry Potter or its characters these belong to the lovely and ever talented J.K Rowling.**

* * *

He reached over to give his bestfriend Ron a high five after a job well done. Today they had managed to bring in five dark wizards that managed to put up a good fight that satisfyed his grffindor nature.

 _" Today was bloody brilliant!"_ blurted out Ron as the entered the main office of the auorers of the ministry. He let out a chuckle as he said _" It sure was mate!"_ Ron then said _" You up for a pint tonight at our usual pub?"_

 _" Sure, let's just go and turn in our reports for the day."_ Suddenly he stopped talking when he came upon a man that he felt a deep pull towards. The man he was speaking up had a handsome and aristocratic face that screamed seduction. His hair the color of raven feathers and surrounding his head like a pile that laid flat. His eyes were a stunning shade of blue and flared with untold intellgence.

He wore a nice and well tailored suit that looked nice on his lean and lanky build. The man whom he was describing finished her conversation and gave Harry a seductive smirk as he disappeared down the minstry hallway. He blurted out _" I wonder who that was?"_ Ron answered _" Who bloody cares, he looks like a stuck up wanker!"_

He found self drawn to that mysterious man and he declared to himself to find out more about him. So focused on what he was thinking, he never noticed a pair of stunning blue eyes following his every movement. A gleam of seduction had entered his eyes now that he had found his precious prey.

Later on that night he found himself in some low class pub that stinked of beer and held patrons that wouldn't know class if he gave them the definition of it. Sipping silently at the beer that made his nose slightly twitch in disgust from the smell. His eyes were drawn to the young man from earlier as he watched over him protectly.

Suddenly a woman appeared in the seat next to him from the shadows of the walls. This woman has beautiful galeic features and wore an elegant black suit. Speaking up coldly as he eyes never left the young man _" What do you need, Famulus?"_ The woman answered back just as coldly _" The general Ming wanted me to inform you that the project is ready to begin, the only thing left is for your premission, sir. "_

 _" Very well."_ he saic coldly to Famulus. Elegantly removing himself from his seat as he handed the bar tendor some euro's. Following the woman out of the bar as he sent the young man a sly wink that turned his cheeks red. This gave him cause to smirk as he disappeared into the night.

 _" What is that arrogant prat, doing in a place like this?"_ complained and questioned Ron as a he took a sip of his cheap beer. Hermonine rolled her eyes as she responded back _" Proablely enjoying his night like everybody else, Ronald! What say you, Harry?"_ The two glanced over to see the dreamy expression of his face.

Ron then chocked on his beer as he blurted out _" Don't tell me your in love with that arrogant wanker?!"_ Hermonine fired back _" Ronald, don't say that! Are you Harry?"_ as she turned back to face him. Snapping out of his stupor as he asked _" What are you guys talking about?"_ Hermonine gave him a slight smile as she tightly gripped Ron's hand _" Nevermind!"_

Later on that evening he slightly stumbled back to rather nice apartment in Diagon alley, never really noticing the shadowy figure that followed him ever so closely. Opening his apartment door slowly as he let out a drunk giggle at something only he could see.

Placing a glass of water on his table next to his clean and crisp sheets that he washed and dryed this morning before heading to work. Slipping into his pj's hanging off the wooden chair in front of his wooden desk. So focused on his task that he didn't notice a slendar figure sitting in on the inside of his window. Crimson eyes followed his move with interest that refused to be distrub by anything.

Slipping underneath his covers as his green eyes the shade of the killing curse slipped into a dream world. Jumping off the window as the shadowy figure let out a deep chuckle, stepping into the moonlight to reveal the same man in the bar. Smiling to himself as he placed a stone cold hand on his cheek and sent forth his magic into the human's mind.

Harry felt himself being pulled into a memory of him as a child playing along a river. The young boy giggled to himself with glee as he splashed at the water, never seeing a crow with crimson eyes watching so intently. The boy then made the crazy decision to skip along on thr dangerously jagged rocks, launching him further across the river as he slipped down into the river below.

 _" Gah!"_ shouted the young boy.

The boy felt himself being pulled under water as he struggled to reach the top but the current prove to be to strong. Suddenly something splashed into the water, opening his eyes as he came upon a young man who swam closely towards. The man possessed a young and handsome face that held a pair of crimson eyes, he was wearing dressy clothes in black.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his figure and pulled him up to the surface. Popping his head out of the water to see the man's raven black curling underneath the sun as it dried. He blurted out _" Thank you mister!"_ The man smiled and just as he was about to respond, when a voice shouted out _" Harry, are you okay?!"_

Suddenly he found himself placed on dry land and watched as that same crow launched itself into the sky above. He found himself pulled into the comforting arms of his godfather as the man muttered _" I'm so glad you are alright!"_

Jolted out of this dream by the sunlight washing over him , a blinding pain entered his forehead. _" Damn it"_ he swore softly as he got up to pull the curtain together. Laying down on his bed once again before his eyes widen as he said " _That's the same I saw today at the ministry, he's the one who rescued me!"_ A man stood in the shadows of the room as he let loose a soft chuckle as he muttered _" Very good, you've already figured my first clue."_

* * *

 **Here you have it , I've written the second chapter in this story. Tell what you of it in your reviews. Also if you have any questions, place them in your reviews and I will try to answer them as quickly as I can. I hope you enjoy the story, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Meeting**

 **This chapter Tom Riddle and Harry Potter get to meet for the first time as their relationship grows as Tom drops off his second clue for Harry to discover. Also this chapter we get to further exploration of the vampires. We also get a bit more insight into the vampire kings plans for the world at large.**

 **Ps: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, I merely own my original characters the purpose of this story or plot while the rest belong to the lovely J.K Rowling!**

Picking up a cup of steaming earl grey tea as he headed down to his work station, rubbing his tried eyes as he tried to keep up with his best friends chattering. He still had a huge amount of pain that entered his forehead and nothing seemed to be helping it. Wincing silently when another bout of pain entered his head and caused the ache to grow.

Glancing up to see the handsome man from yesterday swagger up to him at his desk, he pulled over a chair and lounged in it with a confident posture. _"I don't think we've met before, my name is Tom Riddle."_ Ignoring the pain in his head as he tried to shake away the highly stressful pain in his head before saying, "My name is Harry potter and nice to meet you."

 _"So, you're the Harry Potter that defeated the dark witch Nymeria when he was but a baby."_ stated Tom Riddle though he noticed a dark gleam appear in his eyes when the name of the witch escaped his lips.

 _"Yes"_ he stated warily while the overly friendly assistant of the prime minster continued to eye him in a seductive manner that was noticeably brazen compared to the attention that he was used to receiving from the same sex. The man gave him a seductive smile _"No need to be so shy"_ he teased slightly. The assistant uncrossed his legs and stood up from the chair " _Well I really should be getting back to work! It was nice meeting you!"_ he stated brightly as though those sentences had another purpose.

" _Wait…"_ Harry found himself saying that as he watched Tom slowly walking down a hall that housed stairs that led up to the prime minister's office. What he didn't see was the cunning smirk of Tom riddle ask he asked _"Yes?"_

" _Nothing"_ he stuttered as he turned back to his paper work before he heard the ask _"Well then if I may be so bold I would love to get to know you more?"_ Looking up from his paper work _"What do you mean?"_

Tom whirled around as his seductive smile widen _"I mean I would to take you out for dinner to get to know you better"_ at the end of the sentence he drawled off coyly. Walking away from the stunned boy as he waited for an answer

 _"You may answer me at..."_ he trailed off when Harry blurted out _"Sure"_ The smile on Tom face widen as he intently eyed him _"I look forward to our date, I'll make sure you have fun."_

 _"What time shall we meet?"_ he heard the boy asked, adopting a thinking pose "I shall pick you up at say seven a clock." He heard the boy stuttered out a shy sentence of agreement which had him smirking at the way things were slowly falling into place.

"And soon I'll never be alone again!" his eyes glowed a devilish red that revealed his true nature.

Later that night he found himself walking seductively towards his prey who sat at his desk waiting for him. He grew excited by the prospect of getting to know the future prince of the night and all the ways that he could bring him over to his side without incident.

"Yes, it shall be easier if he comes to my side willingly otherwise thing will get much more complicated and I may have to use ancient magic to make sure there are no complications." Tom Riddle thought silently as he prowled in the shadows ever closer towards his prey that was about to get caught in the first trap.

" _What do you need now, Famulus?"_ he asked irritably as his glowed red with frustration over being interrupted from gathering necessary data. "You do remember that you told me to inform you when it was done, my king?" his assistant stated in a stoic tone that showed she meant business as usual.

Smiling happily, he stated "So it has been done?!" His assistant stoic nodded though he could see a small flash of happiness in those auburn eyes. _"Yes, my king, by tomorrow the enemy will have discovered that we've destroyed one of their most prestigious suppliers."_

He let out a pleased chuckle _"And did you leave the sign like I told you to?"_ Famulus stated back _"Yes my king they will know that the king of vampires is back to reign hell upon them just as you once did centuries ago."_ A full-blown smile made its way across his lips as he imagined the frighten state that the enemy would be in when they looked upon the symbol that he made infamous centuries ago.

 _"That is most excellent news! I will enjoy watch the panic overcome the ministry tomorrow! Oh, one more thing I need you to do, my dear Famulus?!"_ The woman looked at him with confusion _"Yes my king?"_ Turning to look at her _"I need you to gather the troops for a small battle with certain enemies. I will lead these troops into therefore confirming once and for all that I'm truly back!"_

Famulus bowed her head _"It shall be done."_ Turning back to look at his innocent prey while he glanced at the clock to see that it about time to begin his plans. _"Now if you excuse me I have a very important date to intend to."_

 **I hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you think in your reviews! Until next time! Also next chapter we get see the first date between these two characters and we get to learn about them as well.**


End file.
